1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder head for an internal combustion engine with liquid cooling and a liquid-cooled exhaust manifold which is arranged integrally with the cylinder head, with the cylinder head comprising at least one first cooling chamber and one second cooling chamber through which a coolant flows, and with the region of the exhaust manifold being enclosed at least partly by the second cooling chamber.
2. The Prior Art
It is known from US 2005/0087154 A1 to arrange the exhaust manifold integrally with the cylinder head. The main cooling chamber which is formed by an upper and a lower partial cooling chamber is thermally connected with the exhaust manifold.
EP 0 856 650 A1 shows a cooling system for an outboard engine, with the exhaust ports originating from the combustion chamber being curved in a U-shaped manner in the cylinder head and the flange areas for connecting an exhaust manifold are disposed in the cylinder head plane. The exhaust manifold is integrally arranged with the cylinder housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,685 B2 discloses a cylinder head with an integrated exhaust manifold, with the exhaust manifold being enclosed by a first and second cooling chamber, with the two cooling chambers being connected with one another by co-cast flow connections. The first and second cooling chambers are arranged on top of one another.
AT 500 442 B1 describes a cylinder head for an internal combustion engine with liquid cooling with a first central cooling chamber and a second cooling chamber which encloses an integrated exhaust manifold, with the coolant flow through the second cooling chamber being separately adjustable from the coolant flow through the first cooling chamber.